Saint Aloysius Preparatory School for The Gifted
The Saint Aloysius Preparatory School for The Gifted (St. Aloysius Prep for short) is the most prestigious boarding school in Europe. Placed in what used to be a huge Country Home near the woods of Scotland and founded over 100 years ago, it has truly made a name for itself across the years and become a favorite of the rich and famous to send their children in their Middle and High School Years. System The school uses a mix of education systems to generate the utmost learning experience. For school time, we use a Yearly system, borrowing from the American system of three years for Middle School and four for High School. For grades, we use the Mexican system of 0-10. Anything below 6 means failed. Passing grades with a decimal of more than 0.5 get rounded up (meaning that a 6.9 is a 7, but a 5.9 is just a failed grade). Final grades on report cards do not go below 5 (meaning that if a student actually gets a final grade of 0-4.9 on a certain subject, their report card will show a 5). Grading periods are divided in bimestres: September-October, November-December, January-February, March-April, and May-June. As for school breaks, Students get a three-week winter break from December 20th to January 10th, with classes beginning on the nearest Monday to the 10th, a two-week Spring Break made up of the Holy Week and Passover Week, and a 10 week Summer Break, from June 20th to August 29th, with classes beginning on the nearest Monday to September 1st, giving the students at least two days to get settled in after the summer. Schedule Students have a normal school week (Mondays through Fridays) and they get the weekends off, although they must remain in campus. The last Friday of every month, all classes and activities are cancelled for Family Visit Day. On holidays, students get Monday off on the week of whatever special day is going on, providing a long weekend. Breakfast is at 7 am on weekdays, and 9-11 am on weekends. Class hours are 8 am-3 pm. Lunch starts at 3 pm and ends at 5 pm. Optional extracurricular activities begin at 4 pm and end at 7 pm. Dinner begins at 7 pm and ends at 9 pm. Curfew is at 10 pm. School Grounds The school grounds are made up of 11 scattered buildings, providing lots of fresh air and trying to avoid a sense of jailing, since students spend pretty much their whole teenage years in here. Outside of the buildings there is also plenty of places to hang around. Buildings * Main Building: This is the largest building in the school, the entrance, the first thing people see upon entering. It includes the next instalations: ** Reception: For students and staff to check in upon arrival ** Library: A huge archive of books and computers that may be used for research. Closes at 10 pm. ** Cafeteria: A huge place where all students go to eat all their meals. ** Recreation Rooms: The building has three Recreation Rooms, with lounges, video game consoles, pool tables, table football, etc. ** Chapel: Being a school named after a Saint, of course we have a chapel in our main building. Mass and Christian Services are held every Sunday, Communion and Confession are provided every day at scheduled times, but attendance to any of the aforementioned is not obligatory by any means. ** Staff Offices: Including the Principal's Office, Administrative Staff offices and Teaching Staff offices. ** The Principal's Quarters: A special apartment inside the school's main building in which Principal Torres and her family live. *Female Dorms: The building that contains the dormitory for female students has space to hold up to 300 young ladies, with 40 individual rooms, 100 double rooms and 20 triple rooms. It has it's own common room where students can hang out. Male students may visit the female common room, but they must be gone by 10 pm. All dorms and quarters are interconnected buildings. *Male Dorms: The building that contains the dormitory for female students has space to hold up to 300 young men, with 40 individual rooms, 100 double rooms and 20 triple rooms. It has it's own common room where students can hang out. Female students may visit the male common room, but they must be gone by 10 pm. All dorms and quarters are interconnected buildings. * Teaching and Administrative Staff Quarters: The building that contains the Quarters for each of the teachers. This building has room for about 300 members of staff, maybe a few more considering married couples of teachers who share an apartment. It has 300 apartment-like Quarters. The building also has the Teaching Staff kitchen, cafeteria and recreation rooms. Students are only allowed in this building when personally invited by a member of the teaching or administrative staff and must leave after 10 pm. All dorms and quarters are interconnected buildings. * Service Staff Quarters: The building that contains all of the Service Staff's Quarters. Divided in male and female, it can hold up to 1000 staff members, with 250 quadruple rooms. It contains the service kitchen, cafeteria and recreation room. Students are not allowed in this building. All dorms and quarters are interconnected buildings. * Class Building A * Class Building B * Class Building C * Class Building D * Poly-Sportive Building: A building that has different spaces for lots of different activities. closes at 10 pm. ** Basketball Court ** Volleyball Court ** Martial Arts Dojo ** Gym ** Pool ** Music Room ** Ballet studio ** Modern Dances studio ** Ballroom dancing studio ** Flamenco studio ** Theatre rehearsal classroom ** Plastic art studio ** Stables * Theatre: A huge, full blown theatre. Used for big events such as plays, concerts and assembly meetings, among other things. *Gender non-conforming students must fill out a form stating which gender they'd be more comfortable rooming with, so arrangements can be made. If the form isn't filled out by the student, they will room with their biological sex Outdoor School Grounds The School Grounds have lots of different outdoor settings for students to enjoy. * Football Court: or as Americans know it 'soccer'. * American Football Court * Track racing circuit * Track jumping area * Horseback racing circuit * Horse-jumping area * Tennis courts * Park-like common area * Bicycle roads * Patch of a nearby forest Extracurricular Activities The students have a set of non-obligatory extracurricular activities that they can take to occupy their afternoons: * Sports ** Basketball ** Volleyball ** Karate ** Tae Kwon Do ** Judo ** Swimming ** Horse Back Riding ** Football ** American Football ** Track ** Tennis * Arts ** Music ** Choir ** Ballet ** Hip Hop ** Contemporary Dance ** Tap Dancing ** Ballroom Dance ** Flamenco ** Theatre ** Musical Theatre ** Plastic Arts Here is a schedule provided for coordination: Extracurricular Activity Rules: * Students have the option to take an extracurricular activity on just one of the scheduled hours if they wish to (meaning they can take Basketball on Mondays and Swimming on Wednesdays if they like or things of the sort) as opposed to being obligated to take every class of the week. * For an extracurricular class to actually open as scheduled above, there must be at least six people attending at least once a week, three of which will have to be signed up for all of the scheduled class hours. * If not, the teacher for said activity will be completely focused on their respective Rep Teams. * For Representative Teams, it is not necessary to attend the classes as is, but it is highly recommended. Additional training/rehearsing hours will be scheduled on weekends from 10 am to 3 pm and from 4 pm to 7 pm.